So, Starfire and Robin, eh?
by DrendeSalkash
Summary: Halloween has come, and someone is feeling hopelessly romantic.  'Entry for Kry & Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011'


Richard "Dick" Grayson was nervous. Not often does this happen, as he happens to be one of the most sought after young men in America. "The Golden Boy" as the newspapers and tabloids called him, was dressed incognito today. Well, with it being Halloween everyone was dressed incognito. He was dressed as a superhero from a popular television series who was very acrobatic and flexible, and he thought the character suit his personality very well.

He payed no attention really to his surroundings, other than when something caught his eye. He was walking around the local mall, looking for a gift. He wanted to find the perfect gift for his girlfriend Kori today. It wasn't a special occaision, and he would deny it otherwise, but Dick was a hopeless romantic sometimes and just felt the urge to surprise her with a gift in the middle of the night. So around he looked but nothing could he find.

He did see his friends from school walking around, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone, but he ignored them. He was a man on a mission. He even spotted Rachel Roth, a long time friend of his and Kori's best friend, and was sorely tempted to sell himself out to ask her what would be a good gift for Kori, but he ultimately decided against it. He wanted her gift to be something to represent what he really thought about her. He found it in a small arts&craft store just as he was about to give up. It was a small heart carved out of wood, one side purple and the other blue. He almost thought it was too good to be true, considering her favorite color was purple and his blue. He made his purchase, the heart and a small paint set, and left to add some finishing touches to his find.

* * *

><p>Kori Anders was a lucky girl. She had moved to Jump City just a few short months ago as a foreign exchange student, and while the culture was confusing, she was adapting rather well. She particularly liked this holiday known as Halloween, and had chosen a costume of a superheroine from a television show she rather liked. The character was an alien from another planet, and Kori much rather felt that she and the heroine were rather much alike. But it was not the costume that made her feel lucky. No, it was because she had recently started dating Richard Grayson. She cared not for his money, for she came from a rather wealthy family herself. No, she liked him for him. He was a rather charming guy, and she rather liked being with him.<p>

Kori and Richard had been dating for a couple weeks now, and although they hung out, had fun, and even went on a couple dates he had yet to kiss her. She didn't understand why though, for she had researched American teenage dating. According to her findings, he should have kissed her by now, but whenever she had given him hints, he always just hugged her nervously and went home. She wanted to be a proper American girlfriend for him, but she was getting frustrated that he would not make a move. She hoped that wearing a sexy looking costume would help, at least she thought the costume was sexy. She was not expecting the knock on her window.

* * *

><p>Richard watched Kori pace around her room from her window. He thought she was drop dead sexy wearing that outfit, which was oddly coordinated with his. He almost didn't want to stop watching her, but he wanted to give her this gift so he knocked. He almost laughed when he saw her jump, but he kept it to a small grin and waved for her. She looked perplexed when she saw a superhero outside her window, but smiled big when he took off his mask to show his blue, blue eyes that melted her insides. She left the room and a moment later he heard the side door open. Out she walked, eyes lit up and a smile on her face.<p>

"Richard, what are you doing here?" she asked, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"I just wanted to see the most beautiful girl in the world," he replied, breaking the hug and giving her his trademark smirk.

"You are not supposed to be here silly. It is pass the time for the trick and the treating," she told him scoldingly.

"I couldn't help myself. I wanted to do something that would probably get me grounded for a few weeks so I went out and bought you a gift," he said as he brought out a small box.

"Richard, you should not have! Oh what is it?" she asked, reaching for the small box. He handed her the box and she opened it. "Oh Richard! It is glorious!"

She held in her hands the wooden heart he had bought. She noticed on the purple side that it had her initials, and when she flipped it she saw it had his initials. He pulled her into another hug.

"I just wanted to get something to show you I think about you all the time," he said. Suddenly he couldn't help himself. His heart started beating faster. "And I wanted to give you this."

She wasn't prepared for when he lifted her face and placed his lips on hers. Her heart and mind started racing a mile a minute, but she eventually relaxed into it, encircling her arms around him.

"BOOYAH!"

Both Richard and Kori jumped up at the sound. What they saw surprised both of them. There, hiding in the shadow of a tree, were their friends.

"What are you all doing here?" Kori asked, a blush evident on her face.

"Yeah, and when did you guys find the time to change into costumes?" Richard also queried, although he wasn't blushing as much as Kori. It was Rachel who answered.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice it was you wearing that ridiculously colored outfit? As soon as I knew it was you I phoned these two idiots and they were all crazy about following you."

"And the costumes?" he continued. A blush touched her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile.

"It was Garfield's idea. When I said I saw you wearing that costume he insisted on making the set," she said.

"And it didn't help he said you looked beautiful in that Raven outfit," Victor chimed in. He promptly received a smack to the back of the head from Rachel.

Garfield pulled her into a hug. "You do look wonderful babe. And besides, it matches my Beast Boy costume. Which is way better than Vic's Cyborg costume."

"You so did not just say that grass stain," Victor said pulling Garfield into a noogie.

Rachel turned her attention back to Richard and Kori. "So, Starfire and Robin eh?"

Richard just put his mask back on, grinned his little grin, and pulled 'Starfire' into another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope people like this. I won't lie, i was a bit uncomfortable writing this. I am a professed fan of Rob/Rae, but I do like Kryalla's stories. And also I did this for a friend's birthday. I hope she recognizes it for what it's from. This one's for you Rae


End file.
